A walk in the park
by SpaceShipZoom
Summary: One shot about Nina's fate. Big spoilers for s4e1. Rated for sadness and a lil bit of violence. Comments would be marvellous :D


"I'm just going out for five minutes, George," Nina called up the stairs of Honolulu Heights. Just as she was opening the door, her boyfriend came charging down the stairs.

"NinaNinaNinaNinaNinaNinaaaaaa! Wait!" He grabbed her arm and pulled the door closed behind her.

"I haven't left the house since the baby was born, George!" Nina said, exasperated. He kept doing this. She only wanted a quick stroll along the promenade to stretch her legs. Three weeks she'd been stuck in that house for. Ever since she'd had the baby. Whenever she tried to get some fresh air, he's always say it was too dangerous, the vampires are out there.

"It's too dangerous, the vampires are out there!" George cried as Nina rolled her eyes.

"I won't be long, George. It will give me time to think of some baby names." smiled Nina. Right on cue, their nameless daughter began screaming in the attic. "See?" She rose onto her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Five minutes." George told her, sternly.

"Five minutes." Nina replied, softly. She walked out of the door and set off down the road, pleased to be out in the open again.

Half way down the road, Nina began humming. There was one song that had been played non-stop on the radio. As she walked through the park gates, it became full-blown singing.

"I got them moves like Jagger, I got them moves like Jagger, I got them moooooooooooves like-" Nina got cut off mid sing-song. A pale hand clamped itself over her mouth. Someone grasped her hair and pulled her sideways into an alley. One of the two men swung a fist into her head, knocking her unconscious.

At this moment, on the other side of Barry, Tom was just locking up the van before he went on a trip to Honolulu Heights. He hadn't seen them since the baby was born. He wondered if they'd chosen a name yet.

Nina woke up. Where was she? She tried to look around, but her eyes were all foggy and her head was spinning. Her wolf senses could smell blood, but she couldn't see it. She became aware of footsteps coming towards her, and someone shouting her name. She felt herself get lifted up into some strong arms. She tried to say 'George', but it came out as gurgles and rasps.

Tom sprinted towards Honolulu Heights. The door was shut.

"Annie!" He yelled. She rent-a-ghosted to the door immediately.

"Oh God!" She cried, hastily opening the door. "George! GEORGE!" The werewolf hurtled down the stairs, baby held under one arm.

"What's going-" He interrupted himself with a high-pitched 'NO!'. He rushed over to where Tom had placed Nina on the table. Her eyelids flickered open as he touched her blood-tangled hair.

"George..." She whispered.

"It's okay Nina, I'm here." His words were quiet and gentle, but they both knew it was a lie. It most definitely was not okay.

"The...baby..." Nina rasped. George removed her from under his arm and held her in front of her mummy's face. "She's...beautiful." Her eyes lost their focus. It took her every last ounce of her strength to mutter her final words. It was almost inaudible, but George heard them.

"My baby...Eve." Nina's eyes fell shut. Her chest fluttered once more, up, down, stop. Someone placed a hand on George's shoulder. Expecting Nina's ghost, he was disappointed when he saw it was Annie. Her eyes were filled with pearly tears. George placed his daughter down next to her mother, and broke down into Annie's shoulder. Tom had his face buried in a cushion.

"Not until you know, George." Nina said softly. George whipped around. Nina's ghost was stood there, holding their baby. George knew exactly what she meant. He wouldn't name her until he knew she was safe. They shared one last moment together as a three, before Nina handed their daughter back to her father. "I love you. Always remember that." Nina turned around and walked towards the pristine white door that had appeared in the lounge.

None of them thought George would join her so soon.


End file.
